Porch Light
by Vikishus
Summary: The real reason Loki protested against Thor destroying the bifrost wasn't because Thor would never see jane again. A promt from the FrostIron Tumblr page. T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

This is the result of the prompt/question on Tumblr "Can someone create something where the ending is Thor destroying the Bifrost and the real reason Loki protests is because he doesn't know if he'll ever see Tony again? (Who needs a timeline lol)" –Anonymous

Loki, Avenegers, Thor and everyone in between belong to Marvel

~~oO00Oo~~

"I will return."

"When?"

"I am not quite sure. Father is still in Odinsleep. I have dealings with the frost giants I must contend with and the warriors three are getting restless. Even Heimdall is against me." Loki sighed and stepped away from Tony as he rubbed his temples with one hand. "I don't know."

"Hey, look at me." Tony said as he stepped up to the Norse deity. "You go back to ass-gard, you rule with an iron fist, then use said fist and deal with those giant popsicles, then you come back here." Tony said as if he was discussing any other everyday topic. "… I could even give you a spare Iron Man glove if you want."

Giving a light chuckle, Loki responded "No, knowing you, you'd get in trouble before I came back and you'd need it."

"Hey-"

"But I must be going. The wretched gatekeeper will be wondering why my dealings on Jotunheim are taking too long." Loki interrupted, because it was true… and he didn't really want to listen to a mini Tony rant.

He was pulled from his thoughts though as Tony pulled him in and down, connecting their lips in a desperate attempt to sate the hunger that would come from their separation, yet gentle enough to show the revere they held for each other.

"I love you." Was whispered, but neither knew nor cared who said it.

"I'll be back as soon as I possibly can." Loki whispered as their foreheads touched.

"I'll keep the porch light on." It was a promise, a silent reaffirmation and acknowledgement.

Nodding, Loki stepped away and teleported to the bifrost site.

~~oO00Oo~~

Stepping away from the bifrost, Loki saw him. Heimdall in all his stuffy-holier-than-thou-gatekeeper glory staring at him as one would a naughty preteen. "What troubles you gatekeeper?"

"I turned my gaze upon you, and could neither see nor hear you. Then to receive your order of return from Midgard when I had placed you on Jotunheim." Heimdall replied as he watched his surrogate king walk up to the platform he stood upon.

"… You hold much power Heimdall. Tell me," Loki said as he came up to stand on the first step "Did my father ever fear you?"

"No."

"And why is that?" Emerald eyes gleamed in concealed anger.

"He is my king."

"Yes, and right now _I _am your king, and you will obey me as you have allfather." Loki ordered. Using the anger he held at the gatekeeper to fuel his tone at said gatekeeper. "You will open the bifrost _no one. _Until I fix the damage my brother has caused." Loki said as he power walked his way away from the bifrost.

~~oO00Oo~~

"Loki this is madness!"

"Is it madness? Is it? IS IT!?" Loki hissed as his world teetered on the edge of insanity "Come on what happened on Earth to turn you so _soft_!" His voice cracked with hate and anger as he asked his brother. All his life he had looked after, protected and helped Thor and his reward was an arrogant older brother, yet three days on Earth brought back this compassionate caring fool. "Don't tell me it was that woman!"

The moment of silence from his brother was like a Mjolnir bashing a vase. Something fragile and beautiful was shattered to pieces inside Loki's heart. Not just because of the wretch his brother had come to love, but the fact that that wretch had changed his brother in three days while he couldn't do it all their lives.

But that wasn't the only thing.

No, no the other reason, the reason why angry tears were forming in his eyes were because he saw the change Tony had done to him. What the giant mess of emotions and truths had done to him with in the last day was mind blowing. He truly never did want the throne. He had no care for the throne; Thor could have it for all he cared. But the stress from the truth kept from him all his life, Thor's banishment (which he never meant), the lack of respect from the warriors and Sif even after he was named king because Thor wasn't there when Odin fell into sleep…

It was too much.

Now adding into the mix that Tony was his only constant now and that he was realms away and how Tony had changed him to love and care that all of this had transpired had just snapped whatever sanity he had at that moment.

Screw Thor, Odin, the frost giants and their cursed realm. Screw them all and their pity, anger, and blindness. He needed Tony. And after that realm of monsters is gone he was done.

"_Oh, _it _was! _Well maybe, after we're done here, I'll go and visit her _myself_!" _And stay with Tony, never to return and leave you this kingdom full of ignorant and blind idiots _just_ like _you_!_

~~oO00Oo~~

"Look at you! All that power, well what good does it do you now huh-"A strangled cry came from Loki as the weight of Mjolnir kept crushing his ribcage.

Damnit.

He didn't need this. All he needed was for the bifrost to destroy that realm and then it would shut down and he could leave. Seriously, he didn't know why his brother cared. It was a realm filled with disgusting horrible monsters; just like him. Why should the golden son of Asgard care what happened to frost giants. He didn't and he was one of them. _No, not one of them. I'm Loki, son of neither Odin nor Laufey._

He could breathe.

Sitting up as fast as his sore ribs would allow, Loki saw why.

Thor was smashing the bridge.

Fear gripped him with a grasp like that of a frost giants. It gripped his heart and made his stomach clench. If Thor destroyed the bridge, the bifrost, and the chances of Thor seeing that woman _and _him Tony would go along with it.

"What are you _doing!?" _

Smash

"If you destroy the bridge you'll never see her again!" He yelled in fear and anger, hoping Thor would hear him and stop. _I'll never see _him _again!_

No.

_I've got to stop him._

Grabbing Gunrir and running, Loki jumped and was driving the spearhead for Thor as the final smash destroyed _everything._

Heat and shards of the giant crystal that made up the bridge assaulted him as he and his helmet went flying.

Holy shit. He was going to fall off the bifrost.

Screaming as he was falling, Loki saw the end of Gunrir. Before his mind even seized the thought, Loki grabbed hold of the spear. Looking up, he saw the staff he was hanging from was being held by Thor, who was being held by an armor clad Odin.

Odin. Oh he must see! He must see what he was doing all of this for. "I could've done it father! For you! For all of us!" _For Tony!_ Tears welled up in his eyes as his brain grasped what happened at that moment.

The bifrost was gone.

The tear fell from his eye as that fear from before turned into sorrow. He would never see Tony again.

Staring past Thor up at Odin, Loki knew he couldn't live with that. He couldn't live without Tony, or being surrounded by people like _them! _

"Loki no!"

He heard Thor yell as he let go of the staff. Glaring at him, Loki thought, how could Thor yell out for him like that, after the fate Thor chose not only for himself but for him as well.

Another tear fell as one last thought ran across his mind as he fell.

_You can turn the porch light off Tony._

~~oO00Oo~~

So I hoped you liked it. Please leave a review, they make me squeal in joy :D


	2. News update

I'm going to make it official, this fanfic (or the plot line) will have more added to it!

I am now working on a sequel/more chapters.

And I want to thank all of the people that have Favorited or followed! (give yourselves a hand)

And a Gigantic thank you to the people that have Reviewed and pushed for more to be added to this!

Autobot Firekat

beccyorange

misscapsicle

Nicholls

GodsofMischiefIntellectArts

BrokenToy

Marshmallow Moonlight

OneTooManyHeadAches

Purplenurpl

.Lover'

Cy

BlackStormShadow

XandyNZ

Again thank you to everyone who has read this and here is a sneak peak at what will be coming!

~~oO00Oo~~

"What happened to you?" Tony's question was left unanswered as he stared down at the god of mischief. Resisting the frustrated sigh attempting to escape his throat, Tony instead just stepped closer to Loki and said "Come on, this isn't like you Loki." Bending down to be eye level with the trickster, _when did your eyes turn, _Tony continued "You may have a major grudge against Odin and Thor, but attacking Earth…" His lips became a thin line as his eye brows knitted together in confusion "But you would've never attacked Earth… So why are you now?"

Again, silence.

This time the frustrated sigh escaped, "Why didn't you come back to me. To where things could've been perfect but no!" Tony's tone turned angry as he continued his rant. "No instead you have to come back hell bent on 'ruling' Earth!.." Now that the main explosion happened he lost his fire, "Why didn't you come back?"

Loki stared on ahead, right through Tony as Captain America walked into the back of the plane.

"Stark, what're you doing?"

"Nothing," Tony reluctantly stood to his full height "just talking." With that, he made his way over the walking American flag.

Loki was only half listening as the captain and Stark talked. He wanted to tell Tony everything, but yet he couldn't. It was like he was locked in a jar and the will and courage to say it was on the outside trying to get to him. He just couldn't make those words form in his mind and project it.

That final smash destroyed everything.

_Everything_

"What, scared of a little thunder?" Steve asked.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki barely got the words out of his mouth before the aircraft he was in gave a lurch as something heavy landed with a lot of force. _Like that._

~~oO00Oo~~

To be quite honest, Tony didn't really ever get a good look at his ex-lovers adopted brother, nor did he care. Though that moment when said adopted brother ended up showing his face, grabbing his brother by the neck and jumping out the back of the plane… The guy was huge.

But that was only a thought on the back burner. The thought that was screaming in his ears was that that dude just jumped out of the plane, and was gripping his once lover by the neck.

He jumped out of the plane…

Holding Loki…

By the neck…

_Jumped_ out of the _plane_…

His brain could really only come up with one thought…

Dafaq.

~~oO00Oo~~

So again, this is a little bit that will be coming up, but not necessarily the finished product.

Another big thank you to those listed above and you readers! So, until the next actual chapter is posted; this little author's note/sneak peak will stay, but afterwards I'm going to delete it.

Please review?


End file.
